leave fairy tail and become a council member
by chimichi
Summary: lucy was a little shock what she's hear from seigrain-sama what is her mother last wish wish for her. i don't what this story rated,maybe T? pairing : grayxlucy,natsuxlucy,lokixlucy
1. Chapter 1

This is my fisrt story please enjoy it

Pairing : grayxlucy,natsuxlucy,lokixlucy

Chapter 1

Fights

This is one of normal day for fairy tail,yeah with natsu, gajeel, gray fighting for such a nonsense reason,and elfman with his "real man" thing,mirajane behind the bar,this is a normal day for fairy tail though. And then lucy came in to fairy tail with her cheery smile and greet everyone at fairy tail

"morning guys!" lucy said with her bright smile

After hearing lucy greet natsu and gray stop fighting and come closer to her

"morning luce!" said both of them at the same time.

"morning natsu,morning gray" lucy said still wearing that cheery smile

Seeing that smile both natsu and gray face blush

"um guys,are you okay?did you guys sick?why your face was so red?" lucy ask with a worried face

"it's okay luce,we're okay" gray and natsu says

"ookay..?but...hm this is weird" lucy said with a confused face

"what is it?" gray said

"yeah,this is rare that the two of you get along together,are the two of you get hit so hard,that make the two of you together like this?" lucy's deep in her own thought

"WHAT? HELL NO!" gray and natsu scream

"hm maybe i must hit both of you to make you get along together huh?"

"NO!" they scream again

"HAHAHAHAHA" the entire guild laughing so hard hearing that and make lucy even confused with that,and then lucy leaving 2 idiotic boys and sit at her daily place

"do you want some orange juice lucy?" mirajane ask her

"hey mira,do you know what happen to natsu and gray?" she's ignore what mira ask her

"hmmmm,i don't know..what is it lucy?there's something on your mind?" mira lean closer to lucy.

"nonono! It's just that you know the two of them really strange today" lucy wondering what's going on with her lovely nakama today,or it's just her thought at their strange behavior

"if you have something to share princess i'm always here for you..because i love you soo much princess" lucy hear some familiar voice

"loki?is that you?"

"ofcourse it's me princess,your beloved spirit" loki said with charming tone

"what are you doing here loki?" lucy said ignoring loki's flirt

"i'm here because it seems that my princess have some thought and losing her pretty smile because of it" loki said and then he's encircle his hands on her waist and lean her closer to him.

"hey hey what are you doing loki?" lucy trying to get out from his embrace but his arms was really strong and suddenly there's an attack of ice and fire coming to her

"HEY NATSU,GRAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" she's close her eyes and thought that she's going to get one trip to hospital,but then she didn't feel anything hot or cold then she's open her eyes and see loki was activing his regulus and prepare to attack natsu and gray.

"you guys how dare you want to hurt my beloved lucy" loki muttered with dark glare he give to natsu and gray

"heh come here LION" natsu challenge him

A few minutes later the three of them fighting and gajeel ,elfman was join them.

"wahhhh why they always like this? I give up" lucy sigh defeated

"maybe you need some rest lucy,here" mirajane give her some orange juice for her

"thank you mira!" lucy smile and stand up make her way to her house,when she's open the door suddenly she was capture by some huge monster

"w-what? Hey let me go!" lucy scream,trying to get out from that monster hand

"finally i found you lucy heartfilia" that monster said

"w-who are you?"

"HEY YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF LUCY RIGHT NOW!" natsu shout to the monster

"HAHA you little salamander how can you beat me with that power eh?" that monster smirk

"YOU BASTARD!" natsu attack the monster with his fire,but the monster dodge his attack with his left hand and flicked natsu and he's collapse to the middle town

"NATSU!" lucy's scream

"hey you monster let go of her right now" gray glare at the monster.

"heh and you now want to join your friend now huh?" the monster preparing to attack both gray and loki

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT!" lucy scream

"stop now" a boy voice commanding to the monster

"okay okay" the monster put his hand down again

And after the monster stop the attack that boy who's commanding the monster suddenly appear infront of lucy

"lucy...is that you?" the boy put his hand on lucy cheek

"umm did i know you?" lucy ask

"SEIGRAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT?WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" erza shout back at the guild

"seigrain?" everyone in the guid muttered

"hey i know him,he's one of the member of the council!" levy said

"member of council?" lucy said

"i'm really sorry lucy,this monster has forgot what is he doing,can you forgive for my rudeness?" seigrain said and the monster put her down

"oh it's okay,i'm the one who rude to you seigrain-sama,screaming like that how rude am i"

"nono it's okay i just want to talk to you is that okay lucy?"

"okay then" lucy smile

"WAIT!" natsu interupt

"that monster has flick me like a bug,and now YOU must to fight me monster!" natsu shout out

"HAHA bring it on salamander" the monster smirk

"stop it natsu draagnel and you too!" seigrain-sama commanding

"okay okay young master" the monster said

"hey! Why yo-" lucy hit him with her hand

"stop that natsu!" lucy said

"but that monster flick me and i must punch him much harder than that"

"come on natsu,he's coming here not for fighting okay?get back to the guild with gray and YOU loki back to the spirit world RIGHT NOW!" and then "puff" sound loki's gone

"but luce are you sur—" gray said before he complete his sentence lucy said "it's okay gray,you don't have to worry about me,i'll be back in a few minutes" after lucy said that she's gone outside

"i'm really sorry siegrain-sama for the waiting" lucy apologize

"hey come on don't call me that, my age not far enough from you?i'm still 18 you know" seigrain-sama said

"w-w-what?18?wow that was awesome! You can become one of the council in such a young age!" lucy look at him with an amazed look

"it's not that awesome you know,but thanks for the compliament" seigrain-sama smile a little

"hehe,it's okay so...what business you came here seigrain-sama?"

'uh you know that your mother is one of the council member?" seigrain-sama ask

"no,she's never said that to me" lucy said with a sad face

"so why it is the matter that my mother is one of the council member seigrain-sama?"

"the other council member already discuss about replacement for layla heartfillia and no one is perfect for her replacement,so we decide that her daughter the one will replace her place" seigrain-sama explain

"w-what?i'm going to become a council member? I'm not that powerlfull seigrain-sama and i'm too young to become a council member" lucy said in panic

"don't call yourself a weak lucy,your're strong and you just don't want to use that power for fighting right?i know your hidden power lucy"

'b-but-"

"i'm sorry for telling this to you,maybe this is to early but you must become one of the council,and this is one of your mother wish though"

"what?mom said that to you?"

"yeah she really want you to become one of council member and replace her" seigrain-sama said

"umm okay then if this is mom wish" lucy low her head down

"don't worry lucy,i always with you,i will guiding you and help you there okay?you won't be alone" seigrain-sama poke her shoulder and smile to her

"thank you very much seigrain-sama!" lucy smile

"your welcome luce,now it's time to say goodbye to your guild and packing before the old geezer mad at me hahaha"

"Yeah,but can i visit fairy tail sometimes?please" lucy begging

"i don't really know about this but if we have a time ofcourse we will" seigrain-sama said

"thank you! Let's go!" lucy grab seigrain-sama hand and run to the guild

AT FAIRY TAIL

"hey snowflake where is lucy?" natsu ask gray

"i don't know shithead,come on let's find her! I'm worried about her" gray stand up and grab natsu out of the table

"yeah! Maybe that council guy wants to kidnap her! Come on come on! Let's find her!" natsu ran and he stop when the door open see lucy there

"LUCYYYYY!" natsu ran and hug her

"why you're sooooo long?what are you doing?" natsu said

"oh natsu,i'm just talking with seigrain-sama about something" lucy said

"oi flamehead let go of her" gray seperate them and hug her too

"are you okay luce?" gray said to her with a worried

"nonono it's okay,i'm only talk a little with seigrain-sama"lucy said with a sad smile

Gray release his hug "are you really okay?your face looks like holding a tears you know,why you're sad luce?tell us" gray panic

'yeah luce tell us! Did this guy make you sad or what?" natsu said

'nonono! Seigrain-sama not doing anything! I just have a news for you guys" lucy low her head down

Suddenly there's a hand on lucy shoulder and said"if you can't say it,let me say it for you lucy" seigrain-sama offer to her

"no. Let me tell them"

"what do you want to tell us luce?" gray raise his eyebrow

"starting today i will leave fairy tail guys" lucy look away

"WHAT?" natsu shout "you can't leave fairy tail luce! Why you leave fairy tail?nonono! you can't

Leave us!" natsu shake her shoulder hard

"why you want leave fairy tail lucy?you really love fairy tail right?why you leave?please don't go

Lucy" gray beg her

The whole guild panic and asking why she want to leave them

"lucy are you sure wants to leave us?we are your nakama right?your family?"erza said with a sad

And hopeless voice

"i'm sorry guys,i must go this is my mom wish,i will become one of council member in replace of my

Mother place" lucy said everyone there gasp after hearing lucy

"but if i have a time i will visit you guys here! I will never leave you guys! You're my family,i will

Never leave you all natsu,gray,erza,levy,mira all of you are my family! So wish me luck okay?

I will become a great council and i always become member of fairy tail!" lucy smile behind her tears

And hug all of them natsu,gray,erza,levy,mira and the others

"you promise to visit us right luce" natsu,gray,and erza said

"ofcourse guys!"

"okay then! As long as you keep your promised we will always here and waiting for you!" natsu said

And raise his hand and hold her hand,gray and erza hand join them too

"yeah luce,when you get back here we will do a job together again! And you must cook us curry

too!" Gray added

"don't forget us okay lucy?"erza said with a tears corner her eyes

"yes! Ofcourse!" lucy hug them back

"okay then i'm off! And say sorry to master okay guys?wish me luck okay?" lucy raise her hand and

Show fairy tail tatoo and off,everyone at guild do the same and say good bye to her and wish her

Luck at council.

"hahh now i must concentrate about this and fullfill my mom wish" lucy mumbled

"hahaha don't overdo it okay?you must learn first how the council works and all,we have a lot of

Things to do now" seigrain-sama said

"yeah you're right seigrain-sama! I'm counting on you!" lucy smile at him

I'm counting on you too lucy" seigrain smile


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE COUNCIL

"welcome back seigrain-sama" the servants bow as seigrain-sama and lucy out of the car,when i'm

Out of the car i look at a huge castle stands infront of me,i think this castle is big enough as heartfilla

Main house but still heartfillia belonging is much bigger than this. While lucy continue her thought

Seigrain-sama look at her with and smilling how cute she is when she in deep in thought like that

"cy..lucy,lucy" seigrain-sama shaking his hand infront of her face

"OH! Um i'm sorry let's go" lucy smile akwardly

"hahahaha you're soo cute when you deep in thought like that lucy,okay come on let's go"

"y-yeah.." lucy following seigrain-sama still a little blush hearing what he said earlier

After walking with seigrain-sama with silent and then we arrive infront of a big door and seigrain-sama stop and look at lucy

"are you ready lucy?" seigrain-sama asked her

"maybe yes" lucy said

"okay then,let's go inside just take it easy okay"

When seigrain-sama open the big door,my heart beating so fast i feel that my stomach blowing and my body tense up when see all the council member are waiting for them.

"welcome back seigrain,are you lucy heartfillia?" the old geezer ask her

"y-yes,my name is lucy heartfillia it's pleassure to met you" lucy nervously bow

"haha you don't have to be so formal like that,soon you will become one of us" the old geezer laugh

'y-yes sir" lucy said again

"seigrain,why you took so long to bring her here?it will make a trouble with a magic council walk around" the old woman said

"yeah yeah sorry,that stupid monster overdo his job,and make fairy tail a little gone wild with that,but we can control it though and ofcourse for lucy she need to say a proper good bye to them right?" Seigrain-sama explain to them

"alright alright it seems lucy need some rest,tomorrow we will discuss about her job here,now seigrain take her to your mansion and give her some place to rest" the old geezer commanding him

"okay okay,i feel like a babysister right now" he mumbled

"what?i can't hear what you said" the other member said

"nothing,okay then see you tomorrow" seigrain-sama said good bye to them and lucy bow to them and following seigrain-sama

After lucy closed the door one of the council said "she's really look like her mother,her politeness,her beauty,her kindness maybe we're right to fullfill layla wish"

"yeah,she will become an amazing woman" the old geezer said

LUCY PLACES

Lucy silently following behind seigrain-sama back,she didn't know what to said to him,feel so akward because of what happen back then

"umm..seigrain-sama" lucy mumbled

"yes?what is it lucy?" seigrain-sama stop his step and looking back to face her

"um thank you for your kindness to me,letting me stay at your mansion" lucy low her head

"come on it's okay,my mansion is to huge for one person there,and it will be fun that i have a guest live in there..and beside i must to teach you a lesson about the council soo it'll better if you sleep in my mansion" seigrain-sama said. Lucy feel more guilty hearing that,he must doing all that only for her,teaching her,and she will troubled him while she's in there.

"i'm really sorry for troubling you seigrain-sama" lucy bowed to him

"hey don't worry about it,like i said this is going to be a lot of fun!" he cuckled as his grab her hand and "there!" he pointed at a big mansion,it's a little bit smaller than than the previous building but still it's big enough for only one person there. "come on lucy don't just standing there,let's go!" seigrain-sama grab lucy hands and pull her in to the mansion,after they inside the mansion seigrain-sama stop "now you must go to your room and rest for today,because tomorrow was going to a busy day" seigrain-sama said 'um okay,thank you seigrain-sama for your help" lucy bow her head "come on don't be so formal to me lucy"

"but-"

"not buts,now your job is the same as call me seigrain okay?" seigrain smile warmly to her

"o-okay then seigrain.." lucy low her head down to hide her blush

"hahaha come on i'll be showing you the room then" seigrain patted her head

AT FAIRY TAIL

2 hours after lucy gone to council gray and natsu keep fighting each other

"heh it's because of YOU lucy's gone now" gray hissed to him

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SNOWHEAD?SAY THAT AGAIN" natsu stand up from his chair and ran towards gray

"it's because of YOUR FAULT lucy now gone FLAMEHEAD!" gray punch natsu right on his face

"SNOWHEAD!"

"SHITHEAD!"

"WAHT DID YOU SAY SNOWFLAKE?"

"SHITHEAD! BAKAAA! IDIOT!"

"SNOWFLAKE! SNOWHEAD! PERVERT!"

"what did you say shithead? I'M NOT PERVERT!" the fights continue over and over again,mirajane know how did they feel of their nakama is "please come back soon lucy" mirajane said feel sorry to natsu and gray because of lucy,and she know that erza feeling the same as natsu and gray but erza keep silent to hide her feeling

"STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOT!" erza shout at them and punch the two idiot to seperate them

"y-y-yes mam!" natsu and gray cling to each others shoulder an "act" like a best friend do.

"good." Erza said and suddenly she sigh " you must back as soon as possible lucy,if you're not coming back we will come to you at once!" erza shout "right gray?natsu?if lucy not coming back we will come to her"

"heh of course! She promise to us you know that lucy will cook us curry when she's back from council" gray said

"YEAH! We're going on job together again like usual!" natsu said "what is lucy doing now eh gray?"

BACK TO LUCY

"huh i'm tired" lucy yawn

"hello princess are you okay?" loki appear besides her

"i'm okay,i'm just a little bit dizzy about today incident" lucy muttered while she rested her eyes

"are you sure this is the best choice princess?how about your friends at fairy tail?" loki sit at her bed

"it's okay,they can survive without me right?after all i'm just a burden to erza and the others,i'm weak"

"don't said that lucy,you're strong and i know you have a hidden power right?why you hide it lucy?" loki asked her

"i just don't want to show it that's all,besides i have to keep my promise to them" lucy said that still closing her eyes

"them?"

"someday i'll tell you the whole truth to you,but this time it's not the right time for that"

"but lucy why?why you're hiding it?tell me lucy" loki said,lucy sigh at her spirit

"if i tell you right now,you woudn't believe me anyway" lucy said

"what?i'll always believe you lucy now tell me what is it" lucy sigh "okay i tell you what is the power that i'm hidng it" lucy said

" i'm a dragon slayer that's it"

"huh?dragon slayer?" loki's eyes widened

"as i tought you're not believing me right?actually i ran away from my mansion already 4 years,1 years at fairy tail and 3 years with the dragon now it's the only thing i can told you,the rest i will tell you someday" lucy said and prepared to sleep

"i believe you lucy" suddenly loki said that

"what?"

"i believe what you said earlier lucy" loki repeat what he said

Lucy smile "thank you loki"

Loki smile at her " of course,now it's time for you to go to sleep now,because tomorrow you will have a busy day right?" loki lean closer to her and kiss her cheek "good night princess,sweet dream" loki stand up and wants to go back to spirit world and hear "thank you loki and good night" he hear that before he back to spirit world

6 months later

".hmm" natsu tap his feet impatience " ARGGGHH!" natsu scream and make the whole guild look at him

"stop that you idiot i know you worried about her,i know lucy will come back here just believe in her do you" gray said

"but it's been 6 months gray! 6 months! She said to us that she will visit us once in a month but she's never appear!" natsu shout at him

"yeah you're right..she's said that she will come once in a month,i really miss her" gray said

"yeahh me too" natsu agreed what gray said

"where are you now lucy?please come back to us" erza softly said she's really miss that blonde-hair girl

And suddenly the door opened and hear someone shouted "HI EVERYONE! I'M BACKKK! SORRY TO MAKE YOU WORRY" a familiar voice shouted and everyone shock to look at the girl stand there,erza the first one who snapped back to reality "lucy?is that you lucy?" lucy laugh at the guild reaction "hahahaha yeah it's me lucy! What?did you guys already forget about me?" lucy giggle and now erza was ran to her and hug her tightly "LUCY! I really miss you! Why you're not visit us sooner!" erza said and surprise that now erza crying out loud

"i'm really sorry guys,you know they always keep me busy there and because i don't know anything i took me a lot of time to know all of the job i'll do in there" lucy said and hug erza back

"LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" natsu and gray shout her name and joining erza hug,the two of the crying too

"we really really miss you luce! Took you so long to came back here! This shithead really annoying me when you're gone!" gray said sniff a little

"WHAT? You're the one who annoy me snowflake! But luceeee! I really miss youuuu!"


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't know this story was good or not but thanks for the advices and reviews**

"LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" natsu and gray shout her name and joining erza hug,the two of the crying too

"we really really miss you luce! Took you so long to came back here! This shithead really annoying me when you're gone!" gray said sniff a little

"WHAT? You're the one who annoyed me snowflake! But luceeee! I really miss youuuu!" natsu sobbed more to her

"what did you say flamehead? Stay that again to me!" gray hissed to natsu while hugging lucy with

"S.N,O.W.F.L.A.K.E.! i don't scared to you idiot!" natsu glared at gray behind lucy's back

"tch idiot!" gray glared back

"squinty eyes!"

"droopy eyes!"

"Idiot!"

"strippers!"

They keep arguing their little fight and then erza came closer to them and smack them right in their face and knock them out.

"STOP YOUR STUPID FIGHT YOU IDIOT! OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE HELL!" erza shouted in their ear

"we're sorry erza" the two of them low their head down

"tch,but luce how are you in that place?they not do anything harm to you right?"erza put her scary aura around her and after saying "harm" word

"no no no NO erza! No! They not anything harm to me,actually their really nice to me looking after me like their own son hehe" lucy rubbed her back hair

"yeah yeah all of you don't need to worry because the old man really really happy with with lucy there" someone voice appear from the door

AH! Seigrain-sama! I'm sorry to make you wait! I'm very sorry!" she bow her head franctically

"come on it's okay lu-chan,and don't call me seigrain-sama again you're now one of the council and our family right?" siegrain come closer to her and patted her head and smile warmly

"h-hai! Seigrain-sama! Oops i-i mean seigrain-kun!" lucy blush and smile cutely to him and seigrain-sama patted her head once more

"good girl,now you know we have limited time here and we must to bid our good bye to your friends and go back,you don't want to hear the old man speech again right?" seigrain-sama laughed when see the changed of my face and see the scared face place on my face

"n-n-n-no! I don't want to hear grandpa speech again! It was the most long speech i've ever heard,it took almost 1 day to hear grandpa speech! Urgh it was awfully bored and pointles speech" lucy sweatdrop remembering her first lecture from grandpa it because she's out training and lost in the middle of forest and the first one notice it seigrain-sama and went search to her but it was no use at all and that's make seigrain-sama more panic then he decide to tell the rest of the council member that lucy was gone,then all the council was all panic went here the information form seigrain,and all the guard at the council was out to search lucy,it went half of the day to search her and then one of the guard found her in the middle of forest and she's SLEEPING there then the guard take her and she's still sleeping and bought her back to the others council member. When the guard bring her to the meeting room seigrain-sama grab her and wake her up and that's the first speech ever they told that was sooo woried about her being kidnapped or attack or whatsoever,and she have a little lecture to from seigrain-sama but than seigrain-sama gave her a hug and tell her to not go without him or guard again. That though made her sweatdrop again.

"hahaha come on lu-chan the old man only woried about you,he actually cared about you and don't want you to be hurt" lucy nodded

"HAHA luce! Even you already become a council member you're still clumsy huh?HAHA" natsu burst out a loud laugh "AYE!" and happy joined him.

"hmph you don't know how hard i training there and now i become more stronger than before" lucy smirked at them.

"haha come on luce even you're stronger than before still you CAN'T beat me" natsu said

"don't be so high salamender,you know that a council member must strong enough,and now lucy already pass her test and now she's already acknowledge by the other member to become one of us" seigrain-sama inform them and the others was so shock listen what their hear

"yeah you don't have to be so shock about that information because a council member must to be stronger than us" as master appear

"hello master!" lucy greeted master

"long time no see lucy,and good job that you already pass the training i know that must be really hard to pass" master patted her shoulder

"hehe it's okay master i know that the training was awfully hard but seigrain-sama always there to cheering me and the old was really kind to me too!" lucy said

"haha that's good to hear,and you seigrain thanks for taking a good care to her" master said

"your welcome makarov-san,i don't mind at all beside lucy was a good girl and a quick learn there"

"come on seigrain-sama am not that mighty as you picture about me" lucy look down feet

"lu-chan don't look down on your self,you know when you came to the council the magic world has became a little settle down and the old man was very happy about that and i know you work super hard there right?" seigrain-sama said

"ofcourse i work hard,because seigrain-sama and grandpa and the others was very nice to me! Thank you sooooo much seigrain-sama!" lucy smile warmly at seigrain-sama that only she give to her mom back then

"your welcome lu-chan,come on it's time for us back to grandpa we're already late 15 minutes i don't want to get a smack from gramps" lucy sweatdrop

"okay!"

"guys i'm very sorry i can't stay much longer here i stilll have work and grandpa would angry with me again"

"BUT LUCE!" natsu and gray stopped her

"i though that you and us will be going on mission together" natsu pouted

"yeah and you promised us that you will make us curry" gray pouted too

"i'm terribly sorry gray,natsu if i already finish my job i will come again here! And i brought the curry from the council" lucy hugthe boys

"y-y-you promise luce?" they said together

"yup! I promise!" lucy smile

"and don't you forget to contact us okay lucy?" erza said with her murderous voice

"y-yes mam!"

"come on lu-chan,the old man must be really mad! We must go back now" seigrain-sama panic

"eh? What? Nooooooo! I don't want that punishment again! Seigrain-sama come on!" lucy ran out for her life

"h-hey! Wait for me lucy!" "i'm sorry for the commotion guys but i bid you all my farewell,take care" with that seigrain-sama wave and catch up to lucy

"come on seigrain-sama! I don't want to get punishment again!" lucy shouted from her place

"huh we already late for 30 minutes ofcourse we get a punishment" seigrain-sama said

"EH WHAT! Awww hahahaha!" lucy laugh and now seigrain-sama already stood beside her

"what are laughing at lu-chan?"seigrain-sama asked

"we're going to get punishment together right?so i don't need to worry because seigran-sama is with me!" lucy smile again

"hahaha you're right,hey let's raced up lu-chan the loser will do everything the winner said" after saying that seigrain-sama ran "bye everyone! And come on lu-chan you're gonna lose now" seigrain-sama laugh and leave lucy there

"EH? HEY WAIT SEIGRAIN-SAMA! YOU CHEATER! COME BACK HERE!" lucy shouted "BYE GUYS! TAKE CARE NATSU GRAY ERZA AND ALL FAIRY TAIL!",lucy wave a good bye and ran off

"aww why luce must go again" natsu pouted again

"yeah and now why she's really close with that guy?" gray hissed feel a little left behind because that guy

"hahaha i smell something here"cana poke gray shoulder

"what?'

"you jealous huh with seigrain?admit it gray" cana teased him

"n-n-n-NO!" gray blushing and got away from there

"aww gray you're so cute when you're blushing like that" cana teased him again

"s-shut up"

"urrgh,why i must to get those pointless speech again" lucy said a little bit angry

"yeah those old man does not see how old are they to give us those long speech" seigrain-sama added

"seigrain-sama let's get back to your mansion i'm a little bit tired" lucy yawned

"okay let's go i'm tired too"

"yep!"


	4. Chapter 4

AT LUCY'S ROOM

"finally!" lucy jumped to her bed and relax her body "why gramps always so mean to me?" lucy pouted

"i heard that from spirit world,and you're right that speech was so long and pointless" somebody's voice said

"eh?loki?what are you doing here?i'm tired now,so leave me alone" lucy yawned

"aw come on luce don't be so mean to me,i just want to comfort my princess here" loki smiled

"yeah yeah "yawn" now i want to sleep,nighty" lucy closed her eyes and sleep

"what?princess you already fall asleep?" loki come closer to her ,and she's really already asleep! sigh loki brushed her blonde hair and smiled "sweet dream princess" he kissed her forhead and decided it best for him back to spirit world.

_Knock knock_

"urghh" lucy groaned slowly she opened her eyes "eh?it's already 8 pm!" lucy shocked

_Knock knock _

"eh?who is that?" lucy shouted from her bed

"it's me lu-chan,it's time for dinner the old man asked me to wake you up" seigrain-sama said

"oh seigrain-sama! I'm so sorry! W-wait i'm coming!" lucy said ran to the door and open it "i'm so sorry seigrain-sama!" lucy bowed her body over and over

Seigrain-sama chuckled "come on stop that,it's okay..come on the old man already waiting for us at the dinning room" seigrain-sama grabbed her and leading her to the dinning room outside the mansion

"eh?why are we going out the mansion seigrain-sama?" lucy asked a little confused why they're going to dinner outside the mansion

"hm it's because the old man wants us all to eat dinner together" seigrain-sama said

"oh.." she nodded

The dinner was so much fun! They talked about their past,and laughing about their own little jokes. When the dinner was over,seigrain-sama suddenly grab my hand "eh?w-what is it seigrain-sama?" lucy said

"lu-chan,please come with me for awhile" seigrain-sama said without looking back at her

"hm?where are we going seigrain-sama?"

"i just want to go to the garden"

"ohh"

AT THE GARDEN

Luvy and siegrain-sama sit at the bench in the middle of garden and stargazing together

"wow! The garden was so beautiful siegrain-sama!" lucy beamed

"hahaha yeah i really love here,especially at this hours,the star look so beautiful isn't it lu-chan?" seigrain-sama pointed the sky full of star winking at them

"yeah! They look so beautiful" lucy's eyes brightened "i really love star! they always shinning brightly in the darkness of night" lucy said

"i know that you might love it,so i decided to take you here" seigrain-sama smiled at her warmly

"thank you so much seigrain-sama! I really love it!" lucy smiled back

a few minutes passed with silence but it's good,the two of them enjoyed the peace of night and the beautiful star,and then lucy decided to asked something to seigrain-sama.

"um seigrain-sama..what do you think the sky would be like if the stars suddenly stopped shining?" lucy asked.

"hmm Then, the sky wouldn't be as beautiful as it is now I guess"

And maybe some other things are not meant to lose their brightness either." seigrain-sama look at and smiled at her

Lucy titled her head "hm?like what seigrain-sama?"

Seigrain-sama turned back at the nocturne sky and closed his eyes as the words escaped his mouth. "Love, should never lose its brightness. "Let it be friends love, family love,or true love" seigrain-sama chuckled to himself.

"hahaha i'm sorry lucy for saying someth-" lucy interrupted "What would you do if love's brightness faded away seigrain-sama?" lucy's asked him curious and expecting eyes waiting for an answer

Half closing his eyes, and his shoulders faltering, seigrain-sama smiled sadly at the thought. "I'd be really sad, if someone took that brightness away from me." he confessed.

"And how could someone do that?" lucy asked him again

"If someone special was taken away from me."


End file.
